


and we loved with love that was more then love

by insideouswant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Character Turned Into Vampire, Ezra Miller - Freeform, F/M, Gay Male Character, Italian Character(s), M/M, Romance, Spanish Character, True Love, Vampires, cody fern - Freeform, old world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideouswant/pseuds/insideouswant
Summary: The summary is a work in progress, as this is constantly updating and such, so lets start with the fact that it's about at first, a vampire and a human hooking up.Many thing's insure quickly afterwards.





	and we loved with love that was more then love

The day was sunny, and pleasant to say the least. For Orion it was more so, as he was trotting along on his horse, his feet void of his shoes. The sun was gentle that day, especially for his location. It warmed the back of his chiton and eventually, orion slipped it down past his shoulders to rest at his waist, letting his back get some sun. Any remaining cold from the bitter morning was erased, and the slight pinky sunburn that started to spread across Orion's cheeks and nose was not noticed. After a while the young man found himself tugging his horse towards the sound of a brook, or maybe even a waterfall if he was lucky. Orion had registered that he was sweating, and hadn't taken a bath, or visited a bath house in two days. It was quite gross actually. He trotted his horse up to the alcove and tied the bridle to the large willow that was so big it gave a divine shadow against the entrance to the lake. There was a few other trees surrounding the small lake making it shady aside from the center, like a little hidden spot. Orion was focused on his horse, braid her mane but eventually looking away.  
And what a sight he was greeted with. There was a young man, maybe a little bit older than him, with shoulder length golden hair and one major detail. He was naked. Not a chiton, skirt or any of the sort to be found. He was tall from what Orion could tell, as he was standing near the waterfall, the biggest smile on his face. He was turned frontwards and eventually he sank down into the water, much to Orion's displeasure. But that's when the beauty noticed him, a sultry smirk on the older man's ample lips made itself present. He almost floated to the top of the water and on to his feet, striding towards an increasingly alarmed Orion, who was hard and getting more turned on by the minute. When the blonde reached him he leaned against the willow tree.  
" Your name ? " He had a thick spanish accent that made Orion's knees weaken. 

" Could you put your robes on ? " Orion asked in a cracked tone of voice, staring at the strangers bicep, the right one to be precise, it had a line of ash, stained into the skin, around his bicep in a thin line. A roman practice when this man was clearly greek. The man shifted closer. 

" I do not mean to be rude, but how can I follow a command without a name to give the commander? " Orion's face was red now, but not from the sun. 

" My n-name is Orion Servious, put your robes on. " He smirked and turned to walk along to the second willow tree, where copious amounts of fabric were draped delicately along the tree. He was humming a song, and even the way he moved sent a fire through Orion's veins. Orion was breathing heavy, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring. Orion wished he had situated his chiton lower, as he was risking exposing himself. Slowly but surely he put his chiton on, but it just had to have been a womens one, with a tear that traveled up his leg, and from his chest and hair, the linen was soaked through. When he finally tied the twine around his mid center and he made his way back to Orion, still humming and smile, he whispered something quick in spanish and licked his lips when his eyes traveled in between Orion's legs. 

" Well, my name is Dante Abasolo, and I could help you if you requested it. " Orion threw himself at Dante then, not knowing much else to do. Dante easily caught him and pulled him in, and through the significantly thicker fabric, Orion felt that Dante was hard too. Dante edged in closer, wrapping his slightly cold arms around Orion's warm torso, and suddenly they were kissing. Dante's hands were not freezing, but they were slightly wet and definitely rough, pulling orion into his chest as they kissed. The first time their lips met the kiss was shallow and light, but then it quickly escalated to a bruising kiss that was messy and that worked little whimpers out of Orion's mouth. He didn't even know the age of this man, but yet he was weak at the knees and a messy fool for him in a matter of minutes. Dante shifted and pinned Orion to the nearest tree, but Orion was much too busy trying to climb Dante, and climb him he did. Orion's legs were wrapped as tightly as he could manage around his waist, hooking his feet together so he didn't fall. Dante held up him very easily, a hand sliding under his chiton to firmly grasp the pale ass underneath. That's when Orion froze up and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the two of them. Dante didn't stop holding him through, because Orion spoke before he could say a thing. 

" We can't do this here, there's a boarding house down the trail, just not here. " Dante tilted his head and let the boy down, a little irritated that he had let it get that far before he decided to do it somewhere else. 

" My villa is just over the hill. " Orion nodded and grabbed his horse, untying the bridle and adjusting his chiton with a blushing countenance and a wobbling bottom lip. He had never had such luck before, this man was beautiful, so beautiful, and the spanish accent and curly hair were very pretty. Shifting on top of his horse, he turned to search for Dante, who was gone. Digging his heels into his horse, he found himself back on the path he was before, and just barely he could see Dante already at the top of the hill, no horse, but more fabric covering all of his bare skin. Dante was watching Orion from the shade of the villa, where he bared his teeth and flicked his tongue across them and then his lips followed after. The tongue that not twenty seconds ago was in Orion's mouth. Orion dug his heels into the horse and got up the trail as quickly as possible. As soon as he reached the villa a younger boy, maybe ten or eleven, came rushing forward to take the horse, and Orion found himself picking his way up the rest of the hill quickly. Suddenly he was in front of Dante, who had the door to his villa open and was pushed inside, Orion's arms back around his neck, their lips connected in a feverish, violent manner. The door slammed shut and suddenly Orion was being pulled down a hallway, but he wasn't scared. Big doors came open but then they closed just as quickly. That's when Orion was pushed away, where he took just a moment to look around. Although there were large windows, there were heavy tapestries covering the spaces. There was a vanity in the far corner, and behind dante there was the set of doors they had come through. There was a large closet that seemed to be an entirely different room, and another set of doors, that from the warmth coming from it, was very likely to be a bathhouse. That's when he looked back to Dante, who had shed his linen skin covers and was gracefully working on the rest of the frock he was wearing. Orion, with a panic that he would be left behind, untied the rope from his waist. The linen dropped to the floor, just as Dante had finished untying his own rope, the rest of the linen dropped away from Dante's body. Orion's alabaster skin, bare of freckles, scars, or anything of the sort was much different then Dante's skin. Dante's skin was a caramel color, smooth all over, lean muscles, a little line of golden hair trailing from his bellybutton to his waist line. His thighs were muscular too, and he was well endowed. Bigger then Orion, you could tell for sure. Orion was blushing and looking down after a while at his own body, which seemed meager in comparison to dantes. Dante stepped forward and suddenly they were kissing again, but the absence of chitons was absolutely making a difference. Orion dropped to his knees on his own accord, Dante blowing a golden spiral of hair from his face as he ran a hand through Orion’s hair. His face was serious but pupils were blown wide, his ample lips parted softly to allow pants that Orion rarely heard but he loved anyways. Although it didn't seem that Dante wanted to be touched the way Orion wanted to touch him. Instead he heard the softest murmur of a sentence. 

"Tan bella, como un ángel." Orion did not understand but he whispered back in Italian instead of the Latin they had been speaking in, voice shaky and needy,

"Permettetemi di fare l'amore con te." Dante smiled in such a way that made Orion's cheeks red. He switched back to Latin immediately, asking in a breathless voice. 

" You speak Italian ? " Dante nodded and shifted, picking Orion up by the hair then grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him down on to the mattress. Orion had now realized that this man was definitely very wealthy, from the feather stuffed mattress, how high up the bed was, the soft fabrics, the stable boy- this man was rich. Dante crawled on top of him, and his lips met Orion's neck. Orion melted almost immediately into the velveteen blanket, eyes fluttering when he felt a slight nipping feeling along his major vein. It made his stomach fill with pleasure as Dante kissed along his jugular and adams apple, nipping little bruises in his neck. When Dante seperated and licked along his hand before reaching down in between them, Orion's mouth dropped open, a whine leaving his throat. 

" Italian is what you would rather me speak to you in ? " He asked against Orion's lips and Orion nodded without a second thought, hands twisting up against the blankets. Orion bit his lip roughly, the barest hint of blood drawing along his bottom lip. Dante growled, deep, animistic, dipping down and licking along the blood, the heartbeat he doesn't have stuttering. Orion noticed and bit down harder, not caring that the man seemed to have an affinity for blood. The rich usually did have strange habits, and Orion didn't mind. The kiss continued, rough, hard to keep up with but it's not like Orion minded. Dante paid extra special attention to his neck, his wrists, anywhere that had a vein close to the surface. Orion loved that, the softness of all of it. They went all the way, of course they did, but unlike him, Orion settled in and fell asleep, the first time he had ever done that. Dante might've laid down with him, just the exhaustion was too much. Orion slept like nothing else though, which didn't happen all that often.


End file.
